Listen to the Rain
by Professor Evans
Summary: This is just a little short story I came up with involving Logan and the princess before she departs for Aurora. Swift has just been killed but the princess still can't find it in her heart to hate Logan. She pays a visit to the castle before leaving.


**Listen to the Rain**

**Notes- This is just a little short story I came up with involving Logan and the princess before she departs for Aurora. Swift has just been killed but the princess still can't find it in her heart to hate Logan. She pays a visit to the castle before leaving prompted by Walter's words to "say good-bye to her family"**

**Warnings- Not been beta**

* * *

><p>It was raining out; Logan thought it was fitting as he looked out upon the empty entrance of Bowerstone Castle. Just recently its walkway was filled with citizens as he gave a royal address. He had seen her among the crowds with a blonde solider. It took every ounce of strength not to send his guards to retrieve her.<p>

It was well past midnight and this night, like many others, he found himself unable to sleep as his decisions weighted heavily upon his mind. He knew the people of Albion would never forgive him for what he has done but it wasn't their forgiveness he was seeking, it was hers.

He knew what was required of her and what she needed to do. He would never, could never hate her. He only hoped she would understand when the time came.

Logan let out a sigh and leaned his forehead against the cool glass, watching as droplets of water streamed down the windowpane. Logan sat up as he noticed a flash of bright light and a figure appearing at the entrance.

Logan couldn't see the figure but he noticed whoever it is dressed in a black cloak and it was very feminine body standing in the rain. Logan had to scoff slightly, who would allow a girl to stand out in the rain in the middle of the night in front of the Castle.

The girl lift her hand to the hood of the black cloak that was resting over her body and moved the hood slightly away from her face as she peered up to the window Logan as seated at.

Logan gasped when he saw the figure's face. It was Rose. What was she doing standing in the pouring rain in front of Bowerstone Castle? She didn't come home because she made movement towards the door. She was just standing there.

Logan pounded on the windowpane trying to get her attention but she couldn't hear him over the sound of the pouring rain.

Logan quickly stood up and ran out of the room when he saw she was turning to leave. He pushed open the front doors just as a white light was beginning to wrap around her.

"ROSE!" he screamed through the rain.

Rose turned around quickly but the white got to bright and in a moment she was gone. Logan ran down the steps to the area she was standing but she was gone. His hands found nothing but empty air and rain.

He should have moved quicker, should have been out here the minute he saw her appear.

Logan slinked down to his knees and bowed his head before noticing an item casted on the ground. He reached over and lifted it up. It was a white rose with a small paper attached to the stem. He grabbed the paper and unwound it, looking at his sister's elegant handwriting.

_I'm sorry_ was all that was written on the small piece of paper and the rain was quickly washing away the ink.

Logan stood up and pressed the rose to his chest. He wasn't sure what she was sorry about and it could have been for a lot of things. What she had done, what she will do. Logan could only hope that whatever the future brought it would be in her favor.

Logan turned and made his way back into the castle, tossing the rose on his desk before resuming his position at the window. Sleep wasn't going to visit him tonight, not after seeing her even for a few brief moments.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting at his desk, the rose forgotten under the papers of the day's workload. His head shot up when the head of his elite guard walked in.<p>

"What is it Robert?" Logan asked, not taking his eyes off of the report in front of him.

"The rebels tried to steal a ship Sire, we shot it down before they could get far from the port" Robert said proudly.

"Was the princess on that ship?" Logan asked darkly placing the report down

"w-wh-what?" Robert stuttered out

"I asked, was the princess on that ship!" Logan yelled, standing up quickly "Or has your hearing gone?"

"Yes she was Sire, she is after all nothing but a dirty rebel" Robert proclaimed, showing no remorse for the dead princess.

"GET OUT!" Logan yelled at him, waving his hand to the door.

Robert didn't need telling twice as he quickly left the study, leaving the angry king behind. He knew they had made a mistake and they would be paying for it later but he still couldn't help but smile. They had shot down the rebels.

Logan took a deep breath before running his hand across the desk, knocking everything down to the ground. Papered flew everywhere and knick-knacks fell was resounding clangs. How dear they even consider that killing a member of the royal family deserved praise, especially his sister.

Logan looked down and noticed the rose that he had received last night had survived his onslaught but as he picked up the rose between his fingers he noticed the rose was wilted and dying. The petals were falling off one by one and the prefect white was starting become brown.

Logan clasped the rose to his chest and fell to the floor. For the first time in years the cold and unforgiving king cried. Sobs over took his body as tears fell on the floor. His sister was dead because of his men.

Logan clasped the rose tighter, if only he had gotten to her last night. He could have prevented this if only he knew what she was planning, if only they could have spoken for a few moments. He wished with every fiber of his being that he could have said good-bye to her, even if it was to be the last time he saw her.

Logan lifted his head up and looked around. He realized that now he was truly and utterly alone in the world. Even when Rose was off on her adventures he knew she was still alive but now, now there was no one left for him to turn to.

Logan once again started to cry freely as the rose slipped from his fingers.


End file.
